oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Clan Wars is here!
South of the Al Kharid duel arena the local residents have set up a new combat arena where groups of players can test their strength against other groups in a selection of different games including last team standing, first to X kills, king of the hill (where your team wins points by occupying a ‘hill’) and free-for-all. For a quick trip to the Clan Wars arena, just use your Ring of Duelling. You can battle other clans across 10 battlefields, such as in the snowy heights of Northleach Quell, defend the fortifications in the traditional Turrets map or get the upper hand in the enigmatic Ethereal map. To start battling another team, go into the challenge area, right click on a ranking member of the clan you want to challenge and customise your battle using all the options available to make it exactly what you want. Then wade through the blood of your enemies until you are victorious… or fall. In a 'no drinks' clan wars battle, you are not able to drink anything including cups of tea, gnome cocktails and bottles of wine. This is now also the case when dueling with the 'no drinks' rule enabled. Now, 10 battlefields are great, but we know that you guys love designed new pieces of content to go in game so if you want have a go at designing your own battlefield, simply email an image of your design to oldschoolcommunity@jagex.com with the subject as ‘Clan Wars map’. We’ll look at them all and add the best ones into the game. Don’t forget to include your RSN so we can make sure you get a shout out. The Clan Wars arena arrives just in time for the start of this year’s Clan Cup. Keep your eyes peeled for the developer blog coming in the next few weeks. In other news… Member accounts now have 600 bank spaces, while non-members have 200 bank spaces. We also have a few bug fixes this week: *Armadyl bracers are now correctly recognized as an Armadyl item within Godwars *The Armadyl plateskirt obtained from God Wars has been renamed to Armadyl chainskirt to avoid a conflict with the Armadyl plateskirt obtained from clue scrolls. *Fixed a few clue scroll typos. *Appended text on various clue scrolls to make them a little clearer. *You can no longer receive a clue scroll drop if you have a skill challenge scroll. *Fixed a transparency issue on the explorer backpack. *The various dark coloured clothing items added last week are now considered evil by Evil Dave. *The Adamant kiteshield (g) is now spelt correctly. *Fixed an issue where medium clue scrolls occasionally dropped as a casket. *Multi target spells no longer attempt to target the player who cast them. Join us for our usual developer Q&A later today at 5pm BST on Twitch TV. To discuss this update, join us on our forums. Mods Alfred, Ash, John C, Mat K, Reach and Weath The Old School Team